She's The One-Varchie
by Brookelynn4
Summary: Veronica Lodge is a radiant flower who is brave, beautiful and elegant but also hard headed and stubborn. Everyone of those things is why I am completely in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Archie POV:  
Veronica Lodge is a radiant flower who is brave, beautiful and elegant but also hard headed and stubborn. Everyone of those things is why I am completely in love with her.  
It's a Saturday afternoon and I'm on my way to the prim brook. I've been itching to see Veronica all day. I knock on the door to the Lodges home and just as the door starts to open I know it's her. The next thing I know Veronica is jumping into my arms and attacking my lips.  
"I've missed you so much." she mumbles into my neck.  
"Ronnie, I saw you yesterday at school", I said laughing. She hasn't let go of me, so I practically carry her to the couch and we both fall tangled up in each other's arms. Veronica giggles as we hit the couch cushions and her giggle just makes my world go round every time I hear it.  
"Are your parents' home?" I ask with a boyish grin.  
"No, they are attending some charity event that they probably didn't even donate too." she says as she rolls her eyes.  
"Well then I think we should take this into the bedroom." I say as my grin keeps getting bigger. "Archie Andrews who new you were such a pig!" she says laughing and starts leading me to her room.  
"Hey I just made a suggestion, you're the one that's actually leading me to the bedroom.", as I say that she stops in her tracks and draggers her eyes at me. So I take the chance to catch her off guard and pull her up into my arms and carry her into the bedroom slamming the door with my foot. I guide her onto the bed and place a knee in between her legs while i slowly make my way to her lips. I kiss her soft to start out and I can tell she wants more. I kiss her harder and run my hands down her waist past her hips and I hold her down by the hips as the kissing gets more aggressive. We separate briefly as I pull down my pants and boxers while she's pulling her dress over her head.  
"Veronica." ,I whisper as I look at her full breast and beautiful glowing skin. Her cheeks start to turn red because of my staring and I smoothly grab around her waist and pull her towards me. We kiss softly but passionate as I ease off her underwear. She starts running her hands down my abs and pulls me to her as she starts kissing down my stomach which she knows drives me crazy. Just making me want her more. I bring her lips back up to mine and then i pull back to look into her eyes. I can tell shes ready for me so I settle in between her thighs and the night was full of love and exploration. When we both have finished I rolled off her panting and she whispers my name as she's trying to catch her breath  
"Archie that was...i mean..wow.", she says with a huge grin on her face.  
I chuckle at her and she rolls into my arms as I embrace her. I swear I would never leave this bed if I had the choice.  
"I love you Ronnie." , I whisper into her hair.  
"I love you too Archie.", she says as she goes to peck a kiss on my lips.  
Veronicas cell phone starts to ring and she rolls over to pick it up and moans as she sees whose calling.  
"It's my mom." She rolls her eyes and answers. She hangs up only a few minutes later.  
"What did she want." I say hoping her parents aren't on the way home.  
"Just that my dad and her are staying at a hotel near the charity event and won't be home till tomorrow at noon. So that means you could stay the night Archiekins." she says with hope in her eyes.  
"Of course, Ronnie." I smile and peck her on the lips.  
She sits up and smiles at me then slides out of bed and tip toes out the bedroom door. She comes back in a matter of minutes with a huge grin and a bottle of wine.  
"Ronnie you always are a bad influence on me." I chuckle.  
"Oh well then ,Archiekins, I guess you'll just have to leave cause I'll never be a good influence." she's says with a smirk and stares at me with those daggering brown eyes.  
I smile at her wondering how i got so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend. She jumps onto the bed handing me the bottle of wine.  
"Bottoms up." I say twisting the cork off the wine bottle and take a swig of it. Veronica takes the bottle from me and takes a huge glup then jumps up to turn on some music. "It's a party now." she says grinning at me with those perfectly glossed lips.  
Veronica takes another swig from the bottle and hands it back to me. She's so damn hot when she starts to dance to the music only wearing my t-shirt and underwear.  
An hour as gone by and we've finished two wine bottles. Veronica is drunk laying on the ground just staring at the roof.  
"Archie don't you wish we could do this every night. It being just me and you." She says with a slur.  
"Yeah of course Ronnie. You're my favorite part of the day." I say smiling at her.  
"I think I'm drunk." she says giggling.  
"Ronnie you were drunk like a whole bottle of wine ago" I say laughing.  
"shut up!" she says as she starts to get up. She walks to me trying to slap me on the shoulder but instead stubbles on a pillow and falls to the ground again.  
"okay I'm officially cut off" she says laughing.  
I laugh with her then go to help her up. She starts to yawn a walks to the bed and lays down.  
"Archie come lay with me" she slurs into her pillow.  
I lay down with her and pull her into my chest then she starts to nod off into a slumber. I love that I can make her feel so safe.

The sun starts to rise the next morning and it wakes me up when it starts to shine through the curtains. Veronica is stilled wrapped up in my arms sound asleep. I have to go to the construction site today and help my dad out so I slowly pull my arms out from under her trying not to wake her but she stirs awake anyways.  
"Goodmorning beautiful." I say kissing her forehead.  
"Goodmorning." she's says with a big grin on her face and snuggles back into me.  
"Veronica, I have to go to work with my dad today." I say.  
She pokes her bottom lip out at me and snuggles into me harder.  
"Ronnie believe me I'd rather stay here with you all day but your parents will be home soon anyways." I say trying to reason with her.  
"uhhhhh fine." she says with a pout.  
"I'll call you later tonight. I love you." I say as I kiss her lips goodbye.  
"I love you too." she says with saddest in her eyes. It kills me just to walk away from her.  
\- Veronica POV:  
I watch Archie leave and close my bedroom door. I smile into my pillow feeling like the luckiest girl alive. My phone starts to ring and I look at the screen that says betty.  
"Hey B. What's up." I say with a curious look on my face.  
"Hey V. I was wondering if you wanted to come eat breakfast with me at pops. Jug is at the white worm dealing with Sweetpea and some other serpents." she says with concern in her voice.  
"Yeah I'll meet you in just a few minutes I have to get dressed."  
"Okay cool. Bye V." she says and then hangs up. I get out of bed and head towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I shower I grab a black lace skirt and a purple plum long sleeve shirt to go with it. I brush out my hair and let it air dry as I start to do my makeup. After I'm done I slip on my little black high heels, grab my purse and phone and head out the door.  
I get to the front desk in the lobby and look for Andre who isn't at his desk which is very unusual.  
"Andre." I call in a high pitch tone.  
No answer. Huh that's weird he's never not been at his desk when my parents are out of town. I go to grab my phone out my purse to call my mom and the next thing I know a pair of hands grab me from behind and a black hood is thrown over my head. I'm so confused and panicking so I just start screaming and thrashing around to try to get loose.  
"Shut up! You stupid brat!" the man says whose holding me down. "If you scream again I'm going to blow your brains out." he says with a deep scruffy voice that doesn't sound familiar to me.  
Suddenly, I feel another set of hands grab me and lead me out some door. I hear a van door swoosh open and then they push me in and slam the door behind me leaving me in complete darkness. I take the hood off my head and look around while panicking. I cant see anything so I start to feel around for a handle but don't fined one. I start banging on the van door screaming and kicking.  
"Let me out you nasty pig like bastards!" I scream as loud as I can hoping someone hears me.  
The man pounds on the van screaming at me to shut up or he was going to kill me but I figured I would already would be dead if that were the case. So I decide to stop screaming and look for a way out and as I'm looking I can her the men's voices talking outside the van.  
"The boss said to take her to the house." he says in a quiet voice but not quite enough for me not to hear.  
The next thing I here is the engine starts and when the van begins to accelerate I fly against the van wall. Full on panic starts to take over my body and I can't focus anymore. I still feel around on the van walls for any sign of a weapon or hope for escape, but the van is completely empty with no windows or door handles. I chill runs over my body has I start to realize this vans soul existents is to keep kidnapped people inside. So I crawl over to the corner and try to keep myself from flying all over the van and ball my knees up to my chest and begin to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Archie POV:

I just clocked in at the construction site when I get a call from Betty.

"Hey Arch. I was just wondering if you have heard from veronica at all this morning." she says with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I left her house early this morning to come work with my dad. Why what's up?" I say.

"I called her and asked if she wanted to come eat breakfast with me at Pop's but she never showed up. I've been calling her cell and she's not picking up." Betty says with hope that Archie could get a hold of Veronica.

"I'll try to call her. If she doesn't pick up I'll swing by the Prim Brook after my shift." I say trying to hide a worried tone.

"Okay Arch just update me when you get a hold of her. Bye." she hangs up with a lot of worry in her voice.

I pick up my phone an dial Veronica's number and it goes straight to voicemail which is not normal. I sent a text to her asking her to call me asap hoping she'll answer soon.

Veronica's POV:

The van comes to a stop and I brace myself against the walls. My body is still in complete panic mode and I honestly don't think I'm strong enough or brave enough to get myself out of this. Those bastards either took my phone or its still sitting on the ground in the lobby at the Prim Brook. Noises outside the van start to grab my attention and I'm trying to hear what their saying.

"Take her through the back door the boss is waiting in the room we set of up for Miss Lodge." A man's voice says whose standing right by the van door.

My room? What the hell do they mean? Now I'm seriously realizing I'm in some deep shit. The van door slides open and I jump to the back of the van walls trying to get away.

"Get away from me you perverted bastard!" I scream as I start kicking at his hands that are trying to grab a hold of me. I kick him hard in the face and instantly regret it because the look on his face right now looks like he wants to chop me up in to a bunch of little pieces.

"You stupid little bitch! I should cut your damn foot of for that but my boss wants you in one piece." he says with a hiss in his voice.

He puts the hood back on my head and grabs me aggressively out of the van. He leads me assuming to a house because that's what they called it before and I hear a door creek open a couple feet in front of me. Footsteps come near me and the two men start to talk.

"I can take Miss Lodge from here and take her to the boss." the new man says as he starts to lead me through the doorway. We walk for a minute I'm assuming down a hallway and the all of a sudden he pushes me into a room. The man sits me down in a chair and ties my arms and my legs to it.

"Is this really necessary to were you have to tie me up." I say with the bag still over my head. The man doesn't answer me I just here the door slam shut. I thought I was alone till I felt a hand on my shoulder. Which scared the shit out me and it made me jolt. I would have fell out of my seat if I wasn't tide to it.

"Aww Veronica my beautiful girl. We just keep getting into situations like this together." a boy says with a very familiar voice.

"Nick Saintclaire! What the hell!" I say as he starts to pull the hood off my head. This dumbass just doesn't know how to stop does he.

"Veronica, Veronica, Veronica I only do this because you influence me to do so. See my parents have completely disowned me because of you and the buffoon you call a boyfriend. I tried to get over it but once my parents kicked me out of the family business which you know by now as the mafia. I started my own little business to keep me on my feet." he says while looking me up and down repetitively. "You Veronica are the prize I've been itching for and honestly couldn't rest in till I got you." Nick says with a smirk on his face.

"Nick I don't understand why me?" I say with in hopes of starting to guilt trip him into letting me go.

"Veronica we've known each other since we were kids. Are parents have been planning are marriage since I can remember and then you and your mom moved to this horrible dreadful town. It absolutely destroyed me I was in love with you and you didn't even care to call. You just left and never talked to me again. So now I'm going to get what I've always wanted and that is you my dear sweet Veronica." he says has he walks around the chair I'm sitting in and grabs my chin and tilts my head up to go kiss me. I struggled to twist my jaw out of his hands but he was holding on to tight. He pressed his lips to mine aggressively and it was wet, cold and absolutely disgusting. I shrieked in hopes of him pulling away from me and he did.

"Veronica no need to be scared its just me." he said with such a perverted smirk on his face. He patted me on the cheek then he started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going you fucking psychopath! Let me go!" I say trying not to cry.

"Oh Ronnie but I have to get stuff ready for our special night tonight." he chuckles and walks out the door leaving me all around. I cringe at him calling me Ronnie only Archie calls me that.


End file.
